V
by Cakue-chan
Summary: [Ficlet] "Apa arti huruf 'V' bagimu, Hyung? V for violinist. V for vacillator. V for vegetarian. V for ..." —BTS Fanfiction. [All x Kim Taehyung, slight!JinTae]. Brothership.


**"V"**

 **Disclaimer :** Mereka bukan milik saya, sedih ya 8"D

 **Cast(s) :** BTS member, _of course._

 **Pair :** pengennya sih dibuat harem!V. Tapi jadi slight JinTae, mungkin?

 **Warning :** typo, kayaknya. Dan plotless. Ini adalah bentuk kegalauan saya sama aplikasi bernama V itu #apaan.

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—Namjoon—**

 **.**

Suatu hari, Taehyung bertanya.

 _"Hyung, hyung!_ Namjoon-hyung!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh malas, dengan sedikit delikan tidak suka pada sekitar kerutan matanya; merasa terganggu. _Oh yeah_ , hanya orang bodoh dan tidak sayang nyawa jika berani menganggu konsentrasi seorang _leader_ Bangtan seperti Kim Namjoon di saat menulis lirik menjadi kesibukan rutinnya. Dan hanya orang bodoh seperti Kim Taehyung yang berani melakukannya.

"Kau berisik." Sahut Namjoon, telak. _To the point_ tanpa basa-basi. Lagipula, Taehyung sudah terlalu kebal dengan setiap komentar pedas _Hyung_ penggila _rap_ yang satunya itu, dan ia tidak pernah sekalipun merasa tersinggung (bahkan disebut hitam pun ia tidak tersinggung). Baginya, Namjoon selalu memiliki sisi humoris tersendiri.

"Ayolah, _Hyung_ ," Taehyung bersikeras, nyaris menyerupai rengekan. "Di antara yang lainnya, hanya _Hyung_ yang mahir dalam bahasa Inggris."

Kalimat akhirnya itu berhasil menarik perhatian Namjoon. Karena laki-laki seratus delapan puluh satu sentimeter itu segera meletakkan bolpoin di samping beberapa kertas aransemennya, setelah itu memutar kursi hingga menghadap penuh ke arah _magnae_ kedua—setelah Jungkook—itu dengan satu alis terangkat.

Namjoon berharap ia sendirian berada di ruang rekaman, tapi karena ucapan Taehyung tadi ada benarnya juga (soal bahasa Inggris itu) ia jadi merasa bangga sendiri.

"Baiklah. Jadi, ada apa?"

Taehyung nyengir lebar. "Beri aku kata dalam bahasa Inggris," katanya antusias, "tapi dimulai dari huruf V!" disusul dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah terangkat.

"Hah?" alis Namjoon mengerut. "Untuk apa? Kau sedang mengerjakan tugas?"

" _Aiish_ , bukan itu!" Taehyung mengibaskan satu tangan tidak sabar. "V! _Hyung_ tahu kan V adalah nama panggungku?"

Namjoon mengangguk. Lalu?

"Menurut _Hyung_ , 'V' bagi _Hyung_ sendiri itu apa?"

 _Shit._ Namjoon menepuk jidat sembari meringis kesal. Ya Tuhan, seharusnya ia tahu berbincang dengan alien yang satu ini akan jauh dari kata penting. Astaga, waktu berharganya habis dengan sia-sia.

"Jadi _Hyung_ —"

" _Vaporizers_." Potong Namjoon cepat, lalu kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Apa artinya, _Hyung_?"

"Alat penguap."

" _Hyung!_ " Taehyung protes. "Kenapa alat penguap?"

"Agar kau bisa cepat menguap dan pergi dari sini," Namjoon mengibaskan tangan beberapa kali, seperti mengusir anak-anak ayam yang tersesat. " _Hush,_ pergi sana."

" _Hyung_ menyebalkan!" setelah itu, Taehyung segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Namjoon beserta ruang rekamannya dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan. Sepertinya pemuda kelahiran 95 itu kesal.

"V … ya," Namjoon bergumam kemudian, merasa hening ketika Taehyung telah pergi. "Mungkin … _vanquisher_?"

Namjoon terkekeh geli.

.

 _V for_ Vanquisher _._ _Pemenang_.

 **.**

* * *

 **—Yoongi—**

 **.**

"Apa katamu?"

"Arti huruf 'V' bagimu, _Hyung_!" sahut Taehyung sekali lagi. Alih-alih semangat, ia terlihat seperti bocah yang baru saja mendapat nilai seratus dalam pelajaran matematika.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh," Yoongi mencebik, lagu yang didengarnya lewat _earphone_ jadi tidak seru lagi untuk diikuti semenjak Taehyung datang dan bergabung dengannya di ruang latihan. Yoongi menggerutu kenapa bukan Namjoon, atau Seokjin, atau mungkin Jimin yang masih dibilang normal.

"Ini tidak aneh. Yoongi-hyung hanya perlu memberiku satu kata dalam bahasa Inggris dan dimulai dari huruf V."

Ada alasan mengapa Taehyung memilih Yoongi menjadi kandidat selanjutnya. Bukan karena laki-laki itu adalah orang pertama yang ditemuinya setelah Namjoon ( _well,_ mungkin sedikit), namun karena ia merasa Yoongi akan lebih serius menanggapi permainan katanya kali ini.

"Hmm … V, V, V …" Yoongi tampak berpikir. Di sampingnya, Taehyung menunggu dengan jantung berdebar. "Aku bingung—ah! _Viper?_ Atau _Volpino_?"

Sorot mata Taehyung berbinar. Kosakatanya sungguh memikat. "Apa itu, _Hyung_?"

"Oh, _Viper_ itu sejenis ular. Dan _Volpino_ adalah anjing pudel dari Italia."

Lalu hening.

Taehyung mencelos.

Ini lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan alat penguap.

"Aku pergi saja. _Hyung_ tidak membantu."

"Ap—hei! Taehyung-ah!"

Blam!

Terlambat. Sosok Taehyung sudah menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup lumayan keras. Dibanting dengan sengaja dan penuh emosi.

"Dasar anak kecil," Yoongi mendengus. Padahal tadi ia hanya sedang bercanda dan tidak sungguh-sunggh. "V bisa saja berarti _valuable_ bagi para member Bangtan. Dasar Kim Taehyung bodoh."

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala berulang kali.

.

 _V for_ Valuable _. Berharga._

 **.**

* * *

 **—Hoseok—**

 **.**

Jung Hoseok mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Arti huruf 'V' bagiku?"

Taehyung—yang saat itu menemaninya berjalan untuk membeli persediaan makan siang bagi para member saat istirahat tiba—mengangguk semangat. Ia dan Hoseok sedang dalam perjalanan pulang kembali ke gedung Big Hit karena sesi latihan belum selesai. Dan karena tidak ada obrolan yang unik, Taehyung kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sebelumnya ia ajukan kepada Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Dalam bahasa Inggris?"

Taehyung mengangguk lagi. Tak salah _Hyung_ satunya itu dipanggil J-Hope. Karena saat ini Taehyung memberikan harapan lebih kepada Jung Hoseok.

Hoseok mengerutkan kening bingung, jemari jempol diletakkan di bawah dagu, lalu merenung sejenak. Terus terang saja, bahasa Inggris bukanlah kelebihannya. Ia berbeda dengan Namjoon.

"V," sahut Hoseok akhirnya. "Mungkin _virus_?"

Virus? Taehyung mengernyit. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih.

"Kenapa virus, _Hyung_?"

Sudut bibir Hoseok melengkung simpul. "Karena kau seperti virus," ujarnya riang, "Kim Taehyung yang terkenal dengan sifat 4D dan aliennya, tidak jarang menularkan virus yang dinamakan—tidak bisa diam! Yeaaaah!"

Oh.

Jadi begitulah sosok Kim Taehyung di mata orang-orang, terutama Jung Hoseok.

"Bagaimana? Keren, kan?" Hoseok memainkan alisnya jail, lalu terbahak.

"Ya …" Taehyung mendesah pelan, "aku berharap terlalu lebih sepertinya."

"Eh?"

Hoseok tertegun, mendapati Taehyung berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Ia tidak mengerti, apa bibirnya baru saja mengucapkan kata yang salah?

"Aneh," gumam Hoseok linglung, "apa aku harus menggantinya dengan _virtuosity_? Taehyung kan memang 4D dengan bakat alami."

Setelah itu, Hoseok mengedikkan bahu tak acuh dan menyusul Taehyung.

.

 _V for_ Virtuosity. _Keahlian._

 **.**

* * *

 **—Jimin—**

 **.**

Tidak biasanya Kim Taehyung terlihat agak murung.

Kalau sudah seperti ini, penggemar bisa khawatir jika melihat teman dalam lingkar tahun 95-nya itu berubah menjadi normal. Seperti insiden saat acara musik tempo lalu. Dan Jimin tidak tahu harus menanggapinya bagaimana.

"Hei, Tae," panggil Jimin akhirnya, tidak tahan ketika suasana hening mendominasi keadaan mobil van mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke _dorm._ "Ada masalah?"

Taehyung, yang saat itu kebetulan duduk di sampingnya, menggeleng pelan sembari menyandarkan kepala di bahu Jimin. Sepertinya ia kelelahan.

"Kau bisa cerita," lanjut Jimin kemudian. Satu sisi karena ia bosan, dan sisi lainnya karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa diajaknya berbincang. Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Seokjin sudah terlelap di kursi belakang. Hoseok sibuk sendiri dengan musik lewat ponselnya, berada di sisi lain Taehyung. Sedangkan Namjoon, ia terlalu asik dengan dunianya sendiri di samping kursi kemudi.

"Beri aku satu kata, dalam bahasa Inggris,"

Jimin mengangkat alis. Si alien ini masih hidup ternyata?

"Dimulai dari huruf V."

"V?" ulang Jimin, memastikan. "Namamu?"

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. "Anggap saja sebagai arti 'V' bagimu, Jim."

Jimin meringis sebentar, "itu terdengar sulit." Ia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya pada bagian jendela mobil, berusaha menemukan kata yang sekiranya cocok.

"V, untuk _volt. Volume, vocabulary, volunteer, volcano, violet, violinist …_ "

Bola mata Taehyung berotasi jengah. Ia segera memejamkan mata dan membiarkan alam mimpi menariknya sejenak dari kenyataan.

 _"… versus, violaceous, viewfinder_ , _variant,_ wow! Banyak sekali, ya?" Jimin terkikik geli. Beberapa kata yang baru saja diucapkannya tadi mungkin tidak bisa dibilang seperenambelas dari kosakata yang ada. "Tapi menurutku, _Vanguard_ sepertnya lebih cocok untukmu, Tae. Karena kau bisa memberikan ide yang cemerlang di saat semua orang sulit menemukan inspirasi, hahaha. Bagaimana?"

Jimin menoleh antusias ke arah Taehyung.

" _Yak!_ Kenapa kau malah tidur, bodoh!"

.

 _V for_ Vanguard. _Pelopor._

 **.**

* * *

 **—Jungkook—**

 **.**

"Tidak bertanya padaku, _Hyung_?"

Taehyung mendongak lesu, menatap sang _magnae_ dengan mata setengah terbukanya. Jungkook baru saja datang dengan sehelai handuk menggantung di leher, lengkap dengan rambutnya yang basah; habis keramas. Sedangkan Taehyung, ia sengaja menghempaskan tubuh di atas sofa ruang tengah _dorm_ dan menunggu giliran tiba untuk mandi dengan sabar.

Entah mengapa, hati dan pikirannya jauh lebih lelah dibandingkan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apanya yang bertanya?" tanya Taehyung, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jungkook sebelumnya. "Kau tidur duluan saja sana, Jungkook-ie. Besok latihan akan lebih berat."

Tetapi, bukan Jeon Jungkook namanya jika ia langsung mematuhi perintah _Hyungdeul_ -nya begitu saja. Alih-alih pergi dari hadapan Taehyung, Jungkook lebih memilih untuk duduk di sofa lain yang terletak tidak jauh dari _Hyung_ anehnya yang saat ini bertingkah lebih aneh.

"Kosakata dalam bahasa Inggris itu, Tae-hyung," sahut Jungkook kemudian, teringat akan pertanyaan Taehyung kepada Jimin di mobil tadi. Ia sempat mendengarnya samar. " _Hyung_ tidak bertanya apa arti huruf V bagiku?"

Taehyung mendengus sebal. "Aku sudah bosan bertanya."

" _Hyung_ yakin? Aku punya kata yang bagus,"

"Benarkah?" sial, Jungkook berhasil memancingnya. "Apa itu?"

" _Vertical_ ," jawab Jungkook—kelewat cepat. "Yang artinya, vertikal."

"Hah?" taehyung tahu benar arti dari kata itu. Tapi, ia tidak menemukan sisi bagusnya dari mana. Meski kata itu sedikit lebih logis dibandingkan kata yang diucapkan member lainnya.

Jungkook menyeringai kecil. " _Hyung_ jika berdiri akan membentuk vertikal, bukan? Dan jika berbaring, akan membentuk horizontal."

Taehyung melongo. Astaga, ia lelah. Titik.

"Atau mungkin _vegetarian?_ —ah, tidak mungkin. Semua orang tahu Tae-hyung penggemar daging. Hm, _vertebrate_ juga termasuk. Ya, _Hyung_ kan manusia, jadi memiliki tulang belakang. _Vacillator_ —atau disebut juga bunglon memilikinya. Oh, _vector?_ Tidak, tidak, itu rumus dalam fisika. Kalau begitu— _Hyung_!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

" _Hyung_ mendengar penjelasanku tidak, sih?"

Tidak ada gelengan protes, seruan bersifat marah, atau tanggapan kecil. Yang terdengar hanyalah deru napas yang berhembus dengan tenang dan teratur. Dalam tempo yang bagitu konstan, juga rapi.

Jungkook mengehela napas. Taehyung sudah tertidur lelap. Sangat lelap.

"Karena Tae- _hyung_ adalah _Hyung_ untukku, maka aku akan memberimu kata …" jeda sejenak, dan memastikan bahwa Taehyung benar-benar tertidur, ia menambahkan. "… _vindicator._ "

.

 _V for_ Vindicator. _Pembela._

 **.**

* * *

 **—Seokjin—**

 **.**

" _Omo,_ Taehyung-ah, kenapa tidur di sini?"

Seokjin berjengit kaget, tidak menyangka akan menemukan pemuda AB hiperaktif itu terlelap di atas sofa. Ditambah lagi, dalam keadaan penuh dengan keringat dan belum mandi. Bisa-bisa ia akan terserang demam karena kuman.

"Biarkan saja, _Hyung_ ," Namjoon berjalan melewati mereka, "dia mungkin terlalu lelah."

Sepasang alis Seokjin saling bertautan.

"Ya, terlalu lelah karena huruf-huruf 'V' absurd-nya." Yoongi menimpali, yang detik kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

"Hoaam … termasuk kosakata bahasa Inggris anehnya," Hoseok berlalu dari hadapan mereka, mulutnya menguap lebar. "Aku akan tidur duluan ya, _Hyung_."

Selang lima detik, Jimin baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. " _Hyung_ belum tidur?" pertanyaan itu untuk Seokjin, dan ketika matanya melirik Taehyung, ia melanjutkan dengan nada usil. "Kalau _Hyung_ berhasil membangunkan Taehyung, katakan padanya ia berhutang huruf J padaku."

"Hah?" Seokjin tidak sempat bertanya, karena Jimin segera pergi ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Mungkin Tae-hyung akan melanjutkan huruf V-nya besok," kemudian Jungkook, yang akhirnya memilih untuk tidak berbicara lebih lanjut sambil ditutup dengan salam perpisahan, "selamat malam, _Hyungdeul._ "

Lima detik dilalui dengan keheningan canggung, hingga akhirnya Seokjin sadar ia seorang diri.

Maksudnya, tidak sendiri juga. Masih ada Taehyung yang terlelap tanpa dosa di atas sofa. Jujur saja, Seokjin sedikit tidak mengerti maksud perkataan dari semua _dongsaeng_ -nya tadi. Kosakata? Bahasa Inggris? V? Semua itu apa maksudnya?

"V …" gumam Seokjin tanpa sadar. Mengucap nama panggung Taehyung dengan lirih. "Bukankah itu kau?"

Ia membiarkan kelima jemari kanannya bergerak pelan menelusuri kening Taehyung.

"V untuk _visual_. Karena posisimu dalam grup sama sepertiku, Taetae,"

Menyingkap beberapa helai poninya yang jatuh.

"Lalu, _vocalist_. Itu mudah … suaramu selalu terdengar menarik,"

Bergerak menyentuh sepasang kelopak mata yang tertutup.

"Dan, mungkin—" turun hingga ujung jari menempel pada pangkal hidung, menetak di sekitar tulang mandibula, "—karena kau adalah V. _Victory,_ selalu membawa kemenangan."

Berhenti pada belahan bibir yang terbuka kecil. Begitu ranum. Begitu basah. Begitu menggoda.

"Tidak, _victory_ kurang tepat," Seokjin menggeleng pelan. Kemenangan memang selalu—dan harus selalu—ada mengikuti mereka, Bangtan Boys. Tapi, yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah Kim Taehyung, bukan siapa-siapa. Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

"Ah,"

Perlahan, kedua sudut Seokjin menekuk tipis. Antara tersenyum dan menyeringai, meski hatinya berteriak untuk tertawa.

"V tetaplah V, tidak ada yang lain. _Real V_ , _maybe_?"

.

 _V for_ V. Kim Taehyung.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A/N :** saya kesel kenapa aplikasinya gak bisa di- _donwload_? 8""D/udah. Btw, sekarang lagi terkenal ya sama aplikasi itu? Apa sih namanya, saya lupa 8"D

Oh ya, sebelum itu. Makasih buat : **iTAEVJIN, Caramelyeol, TKTOPKID, whidya syafitri, JEYMINT, dhantieee, rtf6, 454, rosii95, Phylindan, SeseFujoshi Tabestry Syndrome, bangtandumb, hunaxx, puppypink, macclatte21, Pndaa, EunhyukJinyoung, chriseume,** **GitARMY** buar review-nya di fanfic " **Lingerie"** ya XDD Hahaha, Jin emang napsu/enggak. Saya gereget sih pengen ngelanjutin acara di baliknya/heh.

Dan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! X33 kotak review selalu terbuka kok~


End file.
